


Big bad wolf.

by gingercider



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Чувства его к маленькой принцессе, всегда с вызовом смотрящей ему в глаза — она ищет там того, другого, не забывай об этом, волчонок, — всего лишь исковерканные чувства Фрица. Он знает.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Varg
Kudos: 5





	Big bad wolf.

Варг — ничто. Его даже не существует по большому счёту. Весь он — просто придаток, весь он — иллюзия, развеивающаяся поутру. Он знает.  
Принцесса отмахивается от него, в упор его не замечает. Так и должно было быть, только так и правильно. Варг же, напротив, всем существом своим _неправилен_. Тихо улыбается. Так проще. Говорит себе: «Я лучше». Этого достаточно.   
Должно было быть.  
  
К этим мыслям он привык. Смириться с тем, что его как бы и нет, оказалось проще, чем он думал. А потом появилась Люсетта, и всё покатилось к чертям. Нет, не так. Люсетта всегда была, просто _не для него_. Варг цокает языком. Раздражается. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькает: «Оно и понятно: для _тебя_ ничего никогда быть и не могло».  
Даже чувства его к маленькой принцессе, всегда с вызовом смотрящей ему в глаза — она ищет там того, _другого_ , не забывай об этом, волчонок, — всего лишь исковерканные чувства Фрица. Он знает.  
Только легче ему от осознания не становится.

Варг не рыцарь, совсем нет. Именно поэтому он позволяет себе больше. Насмешки. Оскорбления. Тот чёртов поцелуй — он так хотел его забыть, но не получится — Люсетта заплакала, и это было больнее, чем сотня её отказов.  
Варг чувствует себя загнанным. Это так выматывает. Это всё. Он чувствует, что так продолжаться не может.  
А потом он резко срывается с цепи, и больше ничего не остаётся, только Люсетта и мелочное, глупое желание побыть её защитником как можно дольше.

В конце концов волк оказался всего лишь беспомощным послушным щенком, а фрицева маленькая принцесса так ничего и не поняла.

Dogs always love their mistresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
